A Klaroline Holiday
by MarsterRoo
Summary: Klaus surprises Caroline when he shows up at her dorm over the holidays.


**A/N: Slight AU Klaus has been in NOLA but there is no Klayley baby or Hayley in NOLA 4x16 did not happen and Hayley is still running/hiding/whatever in fear for what she did in 4x09. For lilbreck, Happy Holidays!**

Caroline sighed as she picked up red solo cups from the floor and end tables. The party had been fun and a good temporary distraction, but now it was over and she was alone again. Elena and Damon were off; she shuddered not wanting to complete the thought of what they were doing. Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Katherine were off spending time together too. She was all alone.

This wasn't how she envisioned college life. Not even, close. To make it worse, campus was deserted everyone had left to go home for the holidays. She was leaving too, but there wasn't much point in rushing home. Her mom would be at the sheriff's station everyday for god only knew how many hours.

She stiffened as slow footsteps approached. Dropping the last cup into the bag she set it down, grinned from ear to ear wondering which of her friends was here.

Her eyes widened, smile faltered and her breath caught. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as Klaus smirked back at her.

"Caroline," he said as he entered the dorm room.

She blinked, wondering if he was really here. His smoldering blue eyes connected with hers and her dead heart thrummed erratically in her chest. He was wearing the black wool jacket that she secretly loved and a grey Henley underneath that showed every inch of his sculpted upper body.

Realizing she was gawking, she shook her head, snapped her eyes to his and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah wanted to come home for the holidays and rekindle her doomed romance with your friend Matt for the next few days," Klaus said as he looked around the room. "This is quite the room you have here."

"Thanks! It's the best on campus."

"And why do I think you had something to do with that? I doubt many freshmen get this room," Klaus chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she grinned as she picked up her discarded trash bag and set it off to the side.

Caroline scrunched her face up as she picked up a partially full cup that had something floating in it. The auburn colored beer now had grey swirls in it.

"Glad to see that you're being a little more sanitary cleaning up this party," Klaus said as she dumped the disgusting liquid in the sink.

"Yeah, well, I drowned my sorrows in liquor last night," she huffed rolling her eyes. Of course, he would mention her drinking from someone else's cup the last time he found her cleaning up.

"Ah, yes, I had a run in with Tyler," Klaus replied.

Caroline froze her heart stopping as she met his gaze. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"Tyler made his intent on hurting me quite clear and after a feeble attempt at," he paused holding up one finger, "trying to kill me, but he failed."

"What did you do to him?" she accused. Crossing her arms over her chest, she inhaled sharply bracing for the worst. Stupid Tyler! He should have just chosen her. Put her first. No! He'd let his hate for Klaus get in the way of his life. He'd been so hung up on vengeance that he'd forgotten to live his life.

"If you're asking if he is still alive, then the answer is yes."

Caroline let out a long breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

Klaus watched as the tension seeped out of her shoulders and the deep red of her cheeks faded away. Her porcelain face seemed sad, her blue eyes vacant. She looked defeated. If only she would give him the chance, he would make sure she never felt that way again.

"I let him live, for you, Caroline. Even if he was stupid enough to leave you, I knew you wouldn't want him dead," Klaus explained. He knew deep down that if Tyler were ever to die by his hands, then Caroline would never forgive him. Yes, he'd left Tyler alive for his own selfish needs too. But it was a far better punishment for Tyler to have to live on this Earth with his hate and anger than to kill him quickly. And maybe just maybe he would one day Tyler would hear the news that Caroline and Klaus were together.

"You killed his mom," she whispered meeting his eyes and pulling him from his thoughts. "He wants you to pay for that."

"Yes, well, he can't hurt me. Elijah and Rebekah are both immortal and you... I don't imagine he would harm you to get to me," Klaus said quietly. He swallowed feeling vulnerable – hated how vulnerable Caroline made him. She made him feel – care – love. Still, he couldn't help his feelings, from the first moment he'd seen her he knew she was special.

The room grew silent. Her breath a silent hush that stretched throughout the room. Licking his lips, he said, "So how are you liking things here at Whitmore?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and he quirked a brow. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Great! Just great. My classes are ridiculously easy and we've had several parties-"

"I'm having a hard time believing you sweetheart," he stated taking a step closer.

Caroline scoffed and shook her head. "You really want to know?" she snapped. "It's a freaking nightmare, okay. Elena has been hung up on Damon all semester. That's all she cares about. She killed my _friend _who I was helping to become a new vampire. She didn't even give him a chance she just staked him in the back to save her precious Damon – who by the way probably could have helped himself he really wanted to, I'm sure. Bonnie died and now she's back as some ghost anchor thingie, and that's all screwed up but we're helping her get through it. Stefan's barely hanging on to his sanity and I don't even want to know what the hell is going on between him and Katherine and…Tyler's gone off trying to kill you and god knows what else. This is not how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to study together, and go to parties, and have fun and get drunk, do stupid things together." She sighed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "How's New Orleans?"

"I've all but eliminated the witches who thought they could conspire against me. I foiled a plot by my former protégé and my sister to desiccate me. They had the very misguided preconception that they could subdue me with an army of vampires and chains. And I've already told you about Tyler. Needless to say, things haven't exactly gone according to my plans either," Klaus sighed.

"And after everything you came here with Rebekah for the holidays?" Caroline asked after a long moment.

"Rebekah and I's relationship is complex. Besides her lover abandoned her when I offered him an equal partnership for control over New Orleans. She's a little jilted in love once again. When she found out I was coming here she wanted to tag along. Ever the hopeless romantic."

"And why exactly did you come here?" Caroline questioned.

"To see you," Klaus breathed.

Caroline swallowed, her throat constricting painfully. He'd come to see her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Of all her friends, family no one was here but Klaus was. Sure, they were friends, sort of, well; she didn't know exactly what they were to be honest. A friend wasn't the right description but they were something. And she didn't quite know what that something was, but it was raw, intense, and consuming.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Come on then, let's go get something to eat."

Klaus grinned and offered his arm to her. Accepting his arm, she sighed contently at the tiny volt of electricity that shot through her arm at the simple innocent touch of his fingers. Walking out the door together the emptiness left her. She didn't care what Elena, Damon or anyone else would think about her spending the evening with him. It didn't matter; she was spending the evening with someone who cared about her – who put her first, and someone who she cared about – a lot. After all, isn't that what the holidays are about?


End file.
